


First Kiss, Last Kiss

by didyoucheckunderthesofainhell



Series: 30 Day Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyoucheckunderthesofainhell/pseuds/didyoucheckunderthesofainhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re on the way to the final battle when Dean just can’t take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss, Last Kiss

They’re on the way to the final battle when Dean just can’t take it anymore. He’s been thinking about it for a while, but the timing just hasn’t felt right or he's chickened out at the last minute. On the other hand, how many chances do you have when you're on the run all the time fighting the damn devil. But Dean very much doubts if he’ll make it through this battle alive. No one gets to cheat death as many times as Dean has, and there’s one thing he has to do before he potentially walks into a fight he wont come out of. So just before it’s all about to go down Dean stops for a second, grabs Castiel’s arm and crashes their lips together. After the initial surprise has left him, Castiel joins in and the kiss quickly turns a lot more heated and desperate than Dean had originally intended. It also continues for so long that Sam eventually has to clear his throat to break them apart.

“I’ll just give you two a minute.” Sam says, before awkwardly shuffling a few feet away.

There’s a moment of silence, but Dean figures this is the homestretch and anyway it might be the last time they get to talk. It’s this last thought that makes Dean throw caution to the wind and just put it all out there. “Look man, I -”

But Castiel interrupts him by dragging him into another rough kiss. After a moment Castiel pulls away and leans their foreheads together. “I know, just-” a sigh escapes him. “Tell me after.”

Dean nods slightly and pulls Castiel in for a final kiss, gentler than the others. “Okay. After.”

They share a sad smile before making their way over to Sam and prepare for the battle to come.

Of course they don't actually get an ‘after’. Or at least Castiel doesn't. Sam and Dean somehow make it through the battle, damn Winchester luck, and sometimes Sam wonders if it was even worth it in the end, if it wouldn't just have been easier to have died on that battlefield and finally, _finally,_ found some kind of peace. But he never voices this thought to Dean, even if he’s pretty sure it’s going trough his brother's mind too, every time he stares a little too long at a stranger walking by in a trench coat. 


End file.
